Tumse Hi !
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Love is a beautiful feeling, our IshYant have been feeling so lately, have a look inside to read about some baby cute moments in their life. My first ever try on IshYant. Happy Reading! ONESHOT


**A/N: Hello Friends.. I am back with a Ishyant OS! Nothing to tell about it. Ishyant is my dear friend Preetz's creation. A adorable couple who's now famous all over CID ff. **

**Ishyant fans Hope you Enjoy this story ;) **

**Here Ishita and Dushyant who are already in love and have confessed their feelings. Their family and the team is aware of this already. This Os contains some sweet moments of their life! **

**Do have a look at the Cover pic of this Os.. It took me a deal of time to prepare that ;)**

**...! Tumse Hi !..**

It was a usual morning.. All the officers are working upon their files. A lean and pretty officer enters the bureau. Her face is happy as usual.

_**Na hai yeh pana ****Na Khona hi hai**_  
_** Tera Na hona jane ****Kyun hona hi hai**_

_**Tum se hi din hota hai ****Surmaiye shaam aati hai**_  
_** Tumse hi tumse hi**_

_**Har ghari saans aati hai ****Zindagi kehlati hai**_  
_** Tumse hi tumse hi *2**_

The girl greets everyone politely and then takes a file and sits on her desk. She tries to concentrate on her file but it wasn't possible yet.. He hasn't arrived. A punctual officer who is never late and comes early than her is late today. Her eyes are continuously staring the entrance door. A close friend observes her restlessness and thought to tease her over it.

_**Girl 2:** Kyu Ishita? Jiju ka wait ho raha hai?_

_**Girl 1:** (Ishita): hmm..._

_**Girl-2:** (looking at her watch): Lagta ha wo aaj late ho gaye._

_I**shita**: Kyaa hai Divya? Pareshan mat kar.._

_**Girl-2 (divya):** Maine pareshaan kiya? haan? abhi toh tu khud pareshan hai.. jiju nahi aaye na.._

Just then Dushyant enters huffing. He quickly enters the takes a look around that if ACP sir is there, by chance and his luck worked out today, ACP sir wasn't there. He greets everyone and takes up a file and moves towards her.

Here divya giggling and giving evil smiles with a bit of fake coughing moves away. He comes closer.

_**Aankhon mein ankhen teri ****Bahoon mein baahein teri**_  
_** Mera na mujh mein kuch raha hua kya ****Baaton mein baatein teri**_  
_**  
****Raatein saugatein teri ****Kyun tera sab yeh ho gaya**_  
_** hua kya ****Mein kahin bhi jata hoon**_  
_**  
Tumse hi mil jata hoon**_  
_** Tumse hi tumse hi**_

**Dushyant:** Good Morning Sweety!

**Ishita:(loking into his eyes):** Good morning insp. dushyant!... Aaj aap late kaise ho gaye?

**Dushyant:** Wo kya hai na sweatheart.. Mumbai ka traffic!

**Ishita:** Hmm..

**Dushyant:** Agar Sunday ko koi case nahi aaya toh hum kahi ghumne challenge..

**Ishita**: haan zarur. ( she says it smiling)

**Dushyant (smiles in return):** tum chocolate ki tarah meethi ho Ishu..I Love U (he almost whispers)

**Ishita (blushing):** . (as she is about to say someone cuts them)

**Man:** Ahem! Ahem...

Dushyant jumps off a bit and Ishita stand straight.

**Man (daya):** Kya yaar tum log bhi? Bureau hai.. tumahre ghar nahi!

**Dushyant:** woo... sir.. ma ma Ishita toh G-good morning bol rha tha..

Daya: Haan.. itna time lagta hai gud mornig bolne mein?

**Ishita:** sir.. woo..

**Daya:** Mujhe pata hai yaar... Tension nahi lene kaa..

Just then ACP enters. Everybody starts to work. Ishita and Dushyant meet in lunch time and chit chat for long but then work was their priority in the bureau.

The officers worked and were leaving for their homes.

_**Shor mein khamoshi hai**_  
_** Thodi se Behoshi hai**_  
_** Tum se hi tum se hi**_

**Parking lot-**

**Dushyant:** chalee Madam ji...

**Ishita:** ji zarur.

They sit the car and leave for home.

The other days there was almost no case reported and officers were granted leave.

As per plans.. Dushyant and Ishita left for a planned date.

Ishita had been wearing a beautiful light pinky dress and Duhyant wore a blue shirt with light brown jeans. They were planning to first roam in the garden, then at the beach and then leave home after lunch.

**../\\..**

**Garden-**

They walked through the garden hand in hand, discussing about their daily life.

Finally, they sat on the bench when Ishita comes up with a idea.

**Ishita:** Dushyant (slowly) Kyu na hum Hide and Seek khele?

**Dushyant:** Hide and Seek? Yeh toh baccho waala khel hai.

**Ishita:** Toh kya hua? Aap nhi khelengey?

**Dushyant:** nhi.. nhi Zarur khelunga (Smiles)

Ishita smiles back.

**Ishita:** Toh fir aap count kijiye. Mein chupne jaati hu.

Dushyant agrees and starts to count while Ishita runs away to hide herself.

...

_**Aadha sa wada kabhi **__**Aadhe se zayada kabhi**_  
_**  
Jee chahe karlu is trah wafa ka**_  
_** Chode na chote kabhi **__**Tode na tute kabhi**_  
_**  
Jo dhaga tumse jud gaya wafa ka**_

**After 20 minutes..**

Dushyant searches for Ishita all over the park but failed.

He sat on the bench tired.

**Dushyant:** Ishhuu.. I fail. Bahar aa jaoo..

No reply.

**Dushyant:** Aajaao pleaseee...

Still no reply.

**Dushyant:** Accha Ishuu.. tum nahi aaogi, toh thik hai mein akela hi beach par chala jaatu hu.

But anything else he feels hands holding his neck tight.

**Ishita:** Accha toh aap akele jaaegey?

**Dushyant:** Naahii meri maa.. Chodo Ishuu mein marr jaungaa..

**Ishita:** Mere yahan hote hue aapko koi nahi marr sakta. Don't worry,, (innocently)

**Dushyant:** Koi aurr nahiii tum hi mujhe maarr dogii..

Ishita laughs and loosens her grip and bends forward, lovingly wrapping her arms around his neck.

**Ishita:** Toh aap mantee hein aap fail ho gaye?

**Dushyant:** Hanji..

Ishita with a smirk comes and sits beside Dushyant on the bench.

Suddenly, ishita gets a phone calls, she goes to a distance to attend it while Dushyant slips somewhere. After ishita ended her call, she turned to again go back to Dushyant but couldn't find him anywhere,

Suddenly, she felt something up her head and turns to find out that Dushyant was placing beautiful white roses up in her hair. She smiled wide.

Dushyant looks at her and they share a short eyelock.

**Dushyant**: Toh chale Ishu?

**_Mein Tera sarmaya hoon _****_Jo bhi mein ban paya hoon_**  
**_ Tumse hi tumse hi_**  
**_Raste miljate hai _****_Manzile miljati hai_**  
**_ Tumse hi tumse hi_**

Ishita nods and they drive away to the nearby beach.

Coming closer to the ocean, Ishita sat down and drew a big heart on the sand and wrote D&amp;I on it.

**Dushyant:** Ishitaa, ye dil toh hawa se mitt jaaega par ye kabhi nahi mitega.

He says placing two beautiful stunned stones with D and I carved. She couldn't help feeling pampered.

Dushyant knew Ishita's love for water so he folded up his jeans and lifted Ishita and moved into the ocean, till the point where he could stand. Ishita looked around and realized that they had come around 3 metres from the shore and the ocean all around made her flutter in delight. :*

Feeling the cold water, he moved back to the shore, they sat on the sand. Enjoying their life to its fullest :D

**Ishita:** Dusshh.. Bhook lagi haai.. *puppy eyes*

**Dushyant:** Chalo fir lunch karein?

Ishita nods innocently and they moved to restaurant.

The booked lake side view was worth admiration. She just loved it simply and he understood it very well.

Finally, they ordered lunch and enjoyed it.

_**Na hai yeh pana **__**Na Khona hi hai**_  
_** Tera Na hona jane **__**Kyun hona hi hai**_

**Car-**

**Dushyant:** Tumhe sab pasand aaya na?

**Ishita:** Haan.. mujhe sab bohot accha laga :)

Dushyant nods smilingly.

Soon they reach Ishita's home.

**Ishita:** Byee.. (She moves outside)

Dushyant quickly grips her wrist and pulls her inside.

Cups her face and lovingly kisses her forehead, she turns red and her heart started to thud inside her.

**Ishita(controlling her nervousness):** Ghar pohonchkar phone karlena Okay?

**Dushyant:** Ji zarur Madam..

**Dushyant** smiles: I love you Ishuu :*

Ishita looking down whispering: Love you too (Smile :D)

_**Na hai yeh pana Na Khona hi hai**_  
_**Tera Na hona jane Kyun hona hi hai**_

_**Tum se hi din hota hai**_  
_**Surmaiye shaam aati hai**_  
_**Tumse hi tumse hi**_

**.../\\...**

**A/N: Here it ends finally! I know you all might be busy as Exams are approaching and I am also Not an exception. My preparatory leaves started today, so I wrote and posted it. I will be coming after 15th now with my updates of other fics. **

**Thankyou for reading.. Do review! :D **


End file.
